


You better kiss me before our time has run out

by anisstaranise



Series: From My Heart Flown: Collection of Drabbles [32]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Hospital, Illness, M/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their lips touch and like all the times before, it’s magical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You better kiss me before our time has run out

**Author's Note:**

> For _Anon_ and _Yiota_ who asked for _#1 "Can I kiss you?"_ from [this](http://anisstaranise.tumblr.com/post/140972524830/send-me-two-or-more-characters-and-a-number-and) list.
> 
> Title from Elyjuh Rene's cover of **"XO"**

The beeping from the monitor provides a rather sardonic soundtrack to his day. He walks to retrieve the wilting bouquet of once vibrant white roses from the table and tosses it in the wastebasket. He replaces the water in the clear cylinder vase and puts in a new bouquet; yellow roses this time. It brightens up the room, he thinks, and places them directly in Sebastian’s line of sight.

The moment he assumes his place by his boyfriend’s side, Sebastian stirs awake. His heart clenches in his chest at the sight; ready to fight another day.

“Hey-” Sebastian greets, his voice coarse from sleep.

“Good morning, sunshine.”

“I didn’t hear you come in,” Sebastian says as he looks around the room, eyes darting from the wall clock to the window- curtains drawn to let in the sunlight.

“Only just,” he affirms. “Stopped by Ernesto’s for these.”

The yellow roses; Sebastian’s favourite.

“They’re beautiful.”

Without meaning to, he feels his brows knit together, crumpling his face with worry. “How are you feeling today?” he asks.

“Blaine- don’t.”

 There’s a plea in Sebastian’s voice. Somehow, all it does is anger him.

“What do you mean _don’t_?” he demands, hands shaking slightly.

He has the right to ask. And he has the right to be angry at Sebastian’s nonchalance.

Sebastian is seriously ill and no one knows why. The hospital’s Diagnostic department has poked and prodded at Sebastian with every test they could think of but Sebastian’s only getting worse.

He has the right to ask. He has the right to be terrified.

“I just mean- not yet. It’s too early to worry,” Sebastian chimes softly, a gorgeous smile set on those chapped lips, the tube of his nasal cannula curling into the smile, too.

He sighs as he picks up the cup full of ice chips he refilled earlier, gingerly placing a piece on Sebastian’s mouth and running it over his lips.

“How’s that?”

Sebastian looks up at him, his green eyes gleaming. His body may be weak from battling the unknown but his eyes- they sparkle with life. That’s how he knows Sebastian’s going to pull through, that he’s going to beat whatever it is that’s plaguing him; Sebastian is a fighter.

So he grants Sebastian that peace of mind, that calm of not worrying- just a while longer.

“It feels really good,” Sebastian says, licking the drips of melted ice. He doesn’t miss the fact that his boyfriend is trying to be playfully seductive.

He chuckles. Sebastian always has that power- the sunshine that cuts through gray clouds, its rays brightening all it touches. Sebastian makes him the happiest.

Sebastian reaches to hold his hand, his thumb stroking lazy circles on his skin. “Can I kiss you?” Sebastian asks.

He regards his boyfriend lovingly, his aching heart soothed a little by the request. He’s never one to deny Sebastian anything.

“Do you really need to ask?” he whispers, leaning in closer to his boyfriend.

Their lips touch and like all the times before, it’s magical.

He runs his tongue over Sebastian’s chapped lips, smoothing out the roughness as best as he can. Sebastian reciprocates with little licks of his own as their lips slot together perfectly. This is a dance they’ve done a thousand times- yet, he can never get enough of it. He loves kissing Sebastian.

He pulls away before it exerts Sebastian’s breathing too much- much to Sebastian’s annoyance.

“When can I kiss you again?” Sebastian whines playfully.

He laughs. Sebastian is adorable when he pouts.

“Get some rest. I have to go to work,” he says. “You can kiss me some more when I get back.”

“Okay.”

He gathers his coat and messenger bag and heads for the door-

“Blaine-”

He stops at the door. “Yeah?”

“We’re gonna go home real soon. I’m gonna beat this. I swear.”

He smiles. He knows this. He has faith in Sebastian.

After all, Sebastian is a fighter.

\---END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments welcomed.


End file.
